


Eat this!

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Thedans on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: I have a strong want to feed Thedans.





	Eat this!

“What's this one called, again?” asks Dorian as he gets out of the car.

“Korean,” answers The Iron Bull, closing his door.

“You guys are going to love this so much!” Chirps Sam as she leads them into the building. It looks run down, but the staff is friendly and they're quickly sat in a corner and given menus.

“Okay. This is going to be a ton of food, but you're going to love it. Remember what you wanted?” They nod at her, with fond smiles. They can't read the language here and Sam has been patiently helping them pick out meals before leaving home. Computers were amazing. They had a system now, since a Sam apparently needed to make them eat all the food in the city.

“Bul ko ki, yaki mandu, tea. And Bull was going to get the one with the seafood.”

“Right! And katsu for me.”

The waitress comes and takes their order. Sam is still way too excited.

“Why are you so excited?”

“It's so like a dream. You two being here. Bull being human. I don't know. I like feeding people, and getting to show you the food from a whole different world? It makes me happy.”

The waitress brings out the banchan, and the men study them carefully. They'd practiced with chopsticks after learning about them at the sushi restaurant, so they were able to use them proficiently enough.

\---

The leave an hour later, groaning with how full they were, but very happy.

“You were right. That was delicious. I want to come back every day until I've tried everything,” declares Dorian.

“Yes,” Bull looks blissful. “I love the dishes, and the bean sprouts in that white sauce.”

“And the tiny potatoes with honey!” Dorian sighs happily.

Sam hummed with satisfaction.

She hoped they'd be hungry again soon, she had an amazing Indian restaurant in mind and couldn't wait to show them.


End file.
